


It's Christmas Time

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: É tempo de Natal e Hermione foi mordida pelo monstro verde do ciúmes. Será que uma ameaça será o suficiente para encorajá-la a dizer a verdade para o bruxo que faz o seu coração palpitar?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem dessa história que venho trabalhando a meses com MUITO carinho e dedicação. É romance puro, com uma cena beem picante no terceiro capítulo do jeitinho que a gente gosta haha E, por favorzinho, deixem comentários!
> 
> Beijos severísticos.

Capítulo I

— Duas semanas antes do Natal -

— Então – Hermione começou – aquela aluna da escola de magia dos EUA, como é mesmo o nome dela?

— Não faço ideia, Granger – Severo respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do artigo que estava lendo. Hermione segurou a vontade de exalar sua frustração com o homem, e continuou.

— Eliza? Elizabeth? Elaine? – perguntou, sem fazer o mínimo esforço para esconder o seu desdém.

— Não faço ideia – ele repetiu distraído, colocando um pedaço de torrada na boca enquanto passava mais uma página do artigo.

— Ela passou quase uma hora conversando com você ontem. Você a conhecia?

— Hm? – ele ainda não estava prestando a menor atenção, e Hermione foi forçada a perguntar com uma entonação mais forte.

— Você a conheceu antes daqui? De Hogwarts? Da escola onde estamos sentados agora, comendo?

— Qual é o seu ponto, Granger? – Ele finalmente perguntou, deixando o artigo e o café da manhã de lado para olhar para Hermione.

— Ela parecia bastante interessada na sua pesquisa. – ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressada.

— E? - ele perguntou, impaciente.

— E?! Não tem "e", Severo. Só estou dizendo. – ela revirou os olhos, empurrando o garfo com um pedaço de bacon de volta para o prato.

— Se tem uma coisa que você não é, Hermione, é sutil. Então você pode desenrolar para que essa conversa exasperante acabe logo? Tenho um artigo para ler. – Ele disse, pontuando cada sílaba da frase com a sua impaciência. 

— Quer saber? - Hermione começou, levantando da mesa abruptamente - Não importa. Se é tão exasperante— pontuou - conversar comigo, estou saindo para o dia. Aproveite seu café da manhã. - E sem olhar de volta, ela deixou um Severo boquiaberto e sussurros curiosos para trás.

— Algo errado, Severo? – Minerva perguntou, estranhando o comportamento abrupto de Hermione. – O que você disse para a Senhorita Granger?

— Eu?! Por que você acha que foi minha culpa? – ele a olhou com raiva, frustrado por sempre presumirem o pior dele.

— Não quis dizer isso, Severo. – Minerva deu um tapinha amigável na mão dele – Quis dizer que as vezes falamos coisas que magoam os outros sem perceber. E você e a Hermione são amigos a quanto tempo agora? Três anos?

— Quatro anos e dois meses. – Severo respondeu, se batendo internamente pela precisão. Se ele não estivesse tão perdido tentando entender o que fizera para Hermione sair daquele jeito teria percebido o olhar malicioso de Minerva. – Ela ficou perguntando sobre aquela estudante americana que você aceitou como estagiária de Pomona.

— Eliza Page?

— Tanto faz. Eu nem sei o nome da garota. Mas parece que, por algum motivo, Hermione não gosta dela. – Severo resmungou, deixando o prato de torradas de lado. Perdera completamente o apetite.

— Oh, Severo! – Minerva riu discretamente, sem atrair a atenção dos alunos e dos demais na mesa – Você é um dos homens mais inteligentes que já conheci, mas não percebe as coisas mais óbvias.

— O que quer dizer, Minerva? Essa garota americana, tem motivos para Hermione não gostar dela? Ela disse algo ruim para Hermione?

— Nada disso, Severo. Merlin, menino, vá falar com a sua garota. – Minerva disse, se segurando para não bater no homem.

— Minha garota?! Minerva! Ela, ela... Ela não é minha garota. – ele gaguejou de volta, corando – Você não pode falar assim dos seus funcionários. Você é a diretora!

— Sim, sim, claro. Vá falar com a Senhorita Granger, então. Sinceramente, não sei como a Hermione aguenta você. Não acha que quatro anos de amizade seriam suficientes para pular os segundos nomes.

— Quando estamos sozinhos nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome, e... Sinceramente? Não é da sua conta. – e com raiva, ele deixou o Grande Salão pela lateral, decidido a não procurar por Hermione.

E ao mesmo tempo sabendo que faria exatamente o contrário.

...

Não foi difícil encontrá-la. Ela estava no lugar que sempre ia quando precisava ficar sozinha, e Severo sabia disso porque ela mesma havia contado. Seu cabelo inconfundível voava para todos os lados enquanto ela inutilmente tentava conter, e era em momentos como estes que Severo sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la.

— Eu não disse que conversar com você é exasperante - a voz de barítono soou atrás dela, suave. Hermione estremeceu com o arrepio que aquele tom causava nela, fechando os olhos para tentar conter o ritmo do seu batimento cardíaco.

— Está tudo bem, Severo. Eu fui tola. - Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, resolutamente de costas para ele para que não pudesse ver seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

— Desculpe se fui rude no café da manhã, o artigo prendeu a minha atenção. – ele tentou, torcendo nervosamente as mãos que estavam cruzadas nas costas.

— Não, está tudo bem. Realmente.

— Você vai me dizer o que está errado? - Perguntou, ainda suave e atencioso, essa parte maravilhosa do homem que ela teve oportunidade de conhecer e amar. Mas isso não facilitava em nada a vida dela. Por que ele não podia ser simplesmente horrível? Talvez fosse mais fácil esquecê-lo.

— Não há nada de errado. Eu só estou... Nostálgica. Essa época do ano é difícil. - Não era uma mentira, o Natal era realmente uma data difícil para ela, uma lembrança constante daquela fatídica noite em que ela e Harry passaram no cemitério, pouco antes de serem atacados por Nagini.

— Entendo – ele se recriminou por não conseguir ter mais tato, por não conseguir se aproximar dela e colocar a mão nos seus ombros delicados, puxá-la para um abraço. – Há algo que eu possa fazer? – perguntou, implorando para que ela percebesse, pelas suas palavras simples, o peso do seu significado. Que ele faria qualquer coisa pela sua felicidade.

— Eu só quero ficar sozinha. – e foi como uma punhalada nas costas do bruxo taciturno. Ela nunca havia pedido isso a ele. Nunca. Eles tinham compartilhado todos os seus traumas e tristezas nos últimos quatro anos, desde que ela começara a trabalhar como sua aprendiz em Hogwarts. Eles gritaram muito uns com os outros no começo, Severo era frio e mordaz com ela, e ela era estridente e irritada com ele, mas no fim eles sempre se entendiam e nunca, NUNCA, se afastavam. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que estava diferente agora.

— Eu... – ele tentou dizer, temendo que sua voz se quebrasse com o peso da decepção.

— Por favor. – ela implorou, ainda sem olhar para ele. - Vou te encontrar no jantar.

E sem saber o que fazer consigo mesmo, ele saiu. O coração batendo rápido e o estômago pesado de medo. Medo de ter feito algo que pudesse quebrar a amizade bonita que haviam criado juntos. E com um último olhar para ela, ele virou as costas. Mas não sem antes lançar um feitiço de aquecimento para protegê-la do frio cortante de dezembro.

...


	2. Verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior. Embora tenha sido curtinho, levei meses para ter a coragem de publicar. Agradeço a Daniela, minha beta de sempre, e dedico esta fanfic a ela.

Capítulo II

— O seu último artigo sobre a poção Lobisomem foi excelente! Aquele parágrafo sobre como os efeitos colaterais podem ser diminuídos pelo modo de cozimento dos ingredientes é realmente inspirador.

— Obrigada, senhorita...

— Page. Mas pode me chamar de Eliza. - ela sorriu para ele, piscando.

— Certo - Snape respondeu um pouco desconcertado, fazendo Hermione bufar ao lado dele.

— Na verdade o artigo foi escrito por mim e pela Senhorita Granger - Severo acrescentou, apontando para Hermione sentada ao lado dele na mesa dos professores no Salão Principal.

— Senhorita Page. - Hermione estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, tentando ao máximo parecer simpática.

— Sim - o sorriso da Senhorita Page era gelado. - Claro. Deve ser uma honra trabalhar ao lado de Severo. Desculpe, Senhor Snape— ela riu olhando para ele, descaradamente flertando, e Hermione engasgou com o vinho. - Na América sempre chamamos as pessoas pelo primeiro nome, ainda não me habituei a este costume britânico.

— Engraçado você dizer - Hermione começou - mas estudei por seis meses na Ilvemorny durante meu aprendizado em Poções e todos se chamavam pelo segundo nome. - a voz de Hermione era calma e irônica, mas sua expressão não deixava dúvidas da antipatia cada vez mais crescente que ela sentia pela outra mulher.

— Mesmo? - O sorriso da Senhorita Page estava trincado, e Severo, que estava bem no meio das duas bruxas, podia sentir a tensão entre elas transbordar.

Ele queria intervir, mas sua mente sonserina estava gostando - e muito - de ver Hermione Granger irritada. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas sua aprendiz claramente detestara a mulher que não parava de falar com ele. Severo nem sequer prestara atenção no nome dela. Alguma coisa com Eloisa? Elizabete? Não importava. O que importava para ele naquele momento era ser o expectador das faíscas - metaforicamente e quase literalmente - que as duas mulheres soltavam. Obviamente e para surpresa de ninguém Hermione estava com a vantagem, e a medida que a conversa atravessada progredia, Severo pode memorizar cada gesto e expressão no rosto de Hermione.

"Merlim, ela fica linda irritada", ele pensou, observando as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas, e o cabelo encaracolado ficar ainda mais brilhante com a agitação em sua magia. E a sua voz... Deuses! Ele não achava que Hermione Granger poderia ficar ainda mais adorável, mas aqui estava ela. Severo sabia que precisava prestar atenção na conversa para o caso de ter que evitar que elas se matassem, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em como a pele dela parecia macia, e como seria beijar as sardas adoráveis no seu nariz, em como seria senti-la ao seu redor.

— Senhor? - Foda-se, Snape! Pare com isso!

— Sim? – ele se forçou a responder, sabendo que o seu rosto estava em chamas e que Hermione o observava com curiosidade.

— O que acha, Senhor Snape? – a garota americana perguntou, fazendo-o acordar do transe. Merda, o que eu perdi? Mas Hermione olhava para ele com expectativa, então deveria ser algo importante.

— Er... Sim, claro. – a garota deu um gritinho agudo de satisfação que o irritou até a alma, e Hermione o olhou totalmente ferida enquanto a garota sorria.

Merda. Dupla merda. O que ele tinha concordado?

...

— Hermione, espera! - Severo chamou, se amaldiçoando internamente por ter aparentemente concordado em sair com uma mulher que ele mal lembrava o nome. - Merlin, mulher, você vai parar e me escutar? - ele tentou novamente, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

— Parar e te escutar? - Hermione voltou, furiosa. – Escutar o que?! E além do mais, a Eliza— ela zombou - não está te esperando?

Se Severo soubesse melhor diria que Hermione estava com ciúmes. Seu coração bateu dolosamente no peito com a faísca de esperança, mas ele logo se recriminou. Era impossível.

— Eu não vou sair com a maldita Eliza, droga!

— Mas você disse sim! - Bom Deus, ele queria beijá-la.

— Eu não estava prestando atenção! Sinceramente, o que faz você pensar que eu sequer cogitaria sair com aquela mulher?

— O que me faz pensar?! – de alguma maneira ele só conseguia fazê-la ficar ainda mais irritada. Era um dom. – Não faça esse jogo comigo, Severo. Ela é linda! E usa roupas caras, é inteligente, interessante. Todos os homens querem sair com Eliza Page. E ela estava praticamente pulando no seu colo no Grande Salão, na frente de crianças, o que foi horrível – ela acrescentou, mas o fato é que ela parece gostar de você, então... Não precisa perder seu tempo aqui comigo.

Severo vira uma vulnerabilidade em Hermione que ele não via desde que foram até a Austrália encontrar seus pais, e ele quis abraçá-la com tanta força, queria se agarrar a ela e cheirar aquele cabelo poderoso dela e não largá-la nunca mais. E, Merlin, ela estava tão perto. Ele só queria mandar tudo para os ares e contar como se sentia, mas pela sua experiência isso provavelmente arruinaria toda a amizade e ele não conseguiria suportar.

— Ela não faz o meu tipo. - ele disse simplesmente, como se dissesse o "o chá está morno".

— O tipo alta como modelo? - ela zombou, mas Severo vira novamente o traço de tristeza passando pelos seus olhos, tentando veementemente não se agarrar a falsas esperanças.

— Hermione - Severo chamou suavemente, dando um passo para ficar mais próximo dela.

— Está tudo bem - ela se afastou, dilacerando o seu coração. – Eu só não gosto dela. E espero que a relação de vocês não atrapalhe a pesquisa.

— Relação?! Eu nem conheço a mulher! – ele estourou, achando toda aquela conversa muito absurda.

— Mas quer conhecer!

Merlin sagrado, Severo rogou por paciência, e quando olhou novamente para Hermione fez questão de pontuar, pausadamente:

— Eu.não.me.importo com a Eliza Page, ou seja lá qual for o nome dela. A garota está aqui a uma semana e eu sequer abro a boca quando ela insiste em tagarelar perto de mim. E além do mais, por que está tão preocupada com ela?

\- É da minha conta se pode afetar a minha pesquisa.

— Sua? O que aconteceu com o nossa? Você fez tanta questão de usar o "nossa" para me importunar nesses últimos quatro anos, e agora a pesquisa é sua?

— Justamente! Nossa! E não daquela mulher irritante! - e então Hermione estava chorando. Mesmo. De fazer pesar os lindos cílios castanhos dourados, e Severo estava perdido. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, do que tinha feito para magoá-la.

— Não acredito que estou chorando - ele a ouviu dizer em meio ao soluço - que vergonha. Eu só...

— Hermione, eu não quis chatear você. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu...

— Não! Severo, você não fez nada. Mas - ela respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e se virou de costas para ele.

— Mas - ele instigou, e esperou pacientemente para ouvi-la.

— Severo, eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa - ela finalmente se virou para ele, e parecia tão pequena e frágil, mas ao tempo tão firme e resoluta. Ela era um paradoxo. Um enigma que Severo sabia que nunca desvendaria, mas que viveria feliz tentando, para sempre.

— Sim... - ele finalmente conseguiu responder.

— Mas você tem que me deixar terminar. E me prometer que aconteça o que acontecer, você não deixará de ser meu amigo.

— Hermione - Severo ia argumentar, mas Hermione o impediu.

— Por favor. - Ela pediu, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos brilhantes e intensos, doces. Como ele poderia dizer não? Então ele concordou, sentindo seu estômago gelar com as milhares de possibilidades que passavam pela sua cabeça.

— Bem - Hermione assentiu, de repente muito consciente de si mesma e do que estava prestes a fazer. Respirando profundamente, ela começou, afastando-se dele para sentar-se próximo a janela, seu olhar perdido na paisagem escocesa que ela tanto amava. - Você, claro, estava certo quando disse que eu tinha voltado a Hogwarts porque não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com a minha vida. É claro que não admitiria isso nem para mim mesma, mas você me fez enxergar e encarar isso. Depois que voltei da Austrália pela primeira vez, sozinha, estava tão desolada por ter magoado meus pais. Achei que eles nunca me perdoariam, e me afastei porque não podia suportar o olhar decepção deles para mim. E estar n’Toca não parecia certo. É claro que a Molly sempre foi adorável comigo, mas eu nunca poderia ser o que ela queria que eu fosse. Então adivinha? Fugi de novo. E fugi para cá. Para o lugar que fora minha casa por tanto tempo e que amava tanto.

— E você estava exatamente do mesmo jeito - ela fez uma careta adorável nessa parte, e Severo se viu sorrindo. - Só que eu não era mais uma aluna, e você não podia mais descontar pontos da minha casa, então me vi cada vez mais tentada a provocá-lo. Até que as brigas viraram provocações, e as provocações conversas, e nós finalmente nos tornamos amigos. Não sei exatamente quando isso aconteceu... - ela fez uma pausa, e Severo aproveitou para falar.

— Se me permite a interrupção, acho que foi quando você desmaiou bêbada no meu sofá e tive que segurar o seu cabelo para vomitar - ele concluiu com um sorriso provocador, adorando vê-la corada. Ele adorava provocá-la com essa história.

— Você não pode se ajudar, não é? - ela riu, olhando de relance para ele.

— É mais forte que eu. – acrescentou com aquela voz provocativa que estremecia Hermione até o núcleo.

— Já que você colocou um marco terrível para o início da nossa amizade... – ela brincou antes de prosseguir, sua expressão ficando séria novamente - Ter você comigo foi um sopro de ar fresco. Você não hesita em me dizer quando estou sendo irritante, mas não diz para me magoar. Pelo contrário, você não me critica por eu ser como sou, e nunca duvida das minhas pesquisas ou da minha capacidade. Você voltou comigo até a Austrália e me apoiou a conversar abertamente com os meus pais, e eu sabia que independente de como a conversa terminasse você estaria lá para mim.

— E você tem estado lá para mim por quatro anos agora, sem contar, óbvio, os anos antes da guerra. - Dizer que Severo estava chocado era pouco. Ele não tinha ideia de para onde a conversa estava indo, mas ele sabia que Hermione Granger era a mulher mais linda e brilhante do mundo.

— E você tem esse sorriso - ela continuou - você nem faz ideia do efeito que tem em mim. – O coração de Severo batia tão forte que ele tinha medo que Hermione escutasse – O fato é que eu sei que você nunca vai estar interessado porque, por favor! Olhe para mim. Eu sei que não me visto na moda, e que meu cabelo tem muito volume, e que minhas mãos estão sempre sujas de tinta, e não importa quantas vezes eu tenha tentado, nunca consegui pegar o seu olhar. Então entendi que você nunca estaria interessado. E tudo bem! Quer dizer... - ela riu e chorou - não tudo bem, mas desde que eu tivesse você como amigo ficaria tudo bem. Só que ver aquela mulher com você hoje levou a melhor da grifinória em mim, e percebi que não poderia continuar com isso.

— Hermione-

— Você disse que me deixaria terminar - ela sorriu fracamente, fugindo a todo custo do olhar dele. – Eu decidi que vou terminar minha pesquisa e passar um tempo na Austrália com os meus pais. Eles vão fechar o consultório e passar o verão na França antes de voltarem para a Inglaterra, e achei melhor passar um tempo com eles. Mas não sem antes dizer o que eu sinto.

E como se o mundo parasse, ela disse. Ela. Disse. 

— Eu amo você Severo Snape. Tanto. Eu quero estar com você sempre, beijar você, abraçar você, espantar todas as suas lembranças ruins. Eu quero isso por tento tempo... - ela fechou os olhos, lágrimas rolando livremente agora, e Severo estava muito chocado para se mexer.

Hermione estava apaixonada por ele. Hermione, a mesma mulher que assombrara seus pensamentos pelos melhores 4 anos de sua vida. A mulher adorável que ruiu todas as suas barreiras com um sopro, trazendo alegria e leveza para a sua vida. E ela estava ali, olhando para ele. Para ele.

— Hermione - francamente, Severo. Você pode fazer melhor que isso.— Eu não... - e ele não sabia o que dizer. Severo fucking Snape estava sem palavras.

— Eu entendo - Hermione disse, interpretando o seu silêncio erroneamente. Mas felizmente Severo acordara para os seus sentidos e a segurou antes que ela saísse, mandando um grande foda-se para seus medos porque, por favor!, a mulher que ele amava o amava de volta e ela estava ali, se declarando para ele.

— Você, mulher impossível, teimosa e maravilhosa. - ele disse do fundo do coração, abraçando-a forte, como quisera a tanto tempo. - Como você pode até mesmo cogitar que não é deslumbrante? - ele se afastou um pouco para fazê-la olhar para ele, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos - porque você é Hermione. Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. O seu cabelo reflete exatamente quem você é e eu amo isso. O seu sorriso me faz ter pequenos taquicardias todos os dias, e eu ainda não sei como não morri. A sua pele... Deuses, é macia. E essas sardas... Me fazem pensar até onde elas vão. Me fazem imaginar qual seria o som que você faria se eu seguisse a trilha pela sua pele completamente nua, beijando você em todos os lugares. E seu cheiro? Deuses, o seu cheiro me deixa tonto. E esse seu lindo cérebro brilhante e brilhante, poderoso, e seu coração doce e completamente lufa-lufa - eles riram e choraram juntos, ambos tremendo com a força de suas confissões e de seus sentimentos, do desejo que ameaçara se rebentar a qualquer instante.

— Então você está dizendo que...

— Eu amo você.

E ele a beijou, e fui tudo e nada do que ela imaginou. Toda a sensação de encaixe e pertencimento estava ali, mas era mil vezes mais poderosa que a dos seus sonhos. Era mágico. Os lábios dele estavam frios ao toque, mas eram tão suaves que Hermione queria se perder no seu beijo, no calor das suas mãos, no seu abraço. Ela queria tudo dele.

E quanto a Severo... bem, ele finalmente estava em casa.

...


	3. Entrega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, gente, é isso! Último capítulo! Foi uma delícia escrever essa história! Já adianto minhas desculpas se tiver algum erro, pois foi um capítulo não betado. Era justamente o presente para a minha beta, então queria fazer uma surpresa haha se tiver algum errinho, me avisem! Também peço desculpas porque está ENORME. Sinto que não dividi bem os capítulos porque a ideia não era que ficasse tão grande. Mas enfim... Agora só falta o epílogo, e espero postar até o fim da semana.

Capítulo III

— Véspera de Natal -

O Salão Principal estava lindamente decorado para o jantar de Natal, com velas flutuando no teto e um pinheiro de quase cinco metros ornando a entrada. Alguns dos professores estavam aproveitando a licença fora do castelo, com suas respectivas famílias, assim como a maioria dos alunos.

A Srª Page havia ido embora uma semana antes do término do seu estágio, alegando assuntos urgentes nos EUA. Mas mais tarde Severo descobriu que a presença dela no castelo era um plano de Pomona e Minerva para fazer com que ele e Hermione agissem sobre os seus sentimentos. Severo realmente quis ficar bravo sobre isso, mas ele estava tão feliz, tão cheio de amor, que só tinha a agradecer às duas bruxas intrometidas.

O que levava à Hermione... As duas semanas desde o primeiro beijo deles foi um borrão. Era tudo tão novo e maravilhoso. Eles conversavam horas e horas como antes, mas a diferença é que agora ele não precisava esconder o seu olhar apaixonado quando olhava para ela, nem precisava ficar envergonhado quando ela o pegava olhando para a sua boca, desejando desesperadamente poder beijá-la, porque agora ele podia.

E Hermione o tocava o tempo todo. Quando estavam sentados no seu quarto, em frente a lareira, ela se enrolava em torno dele, deixando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro enquanto lia um livro, e quando ele menos esperava ela o beijava. E a cada dia Hermione o beijava mais intensamente, com mais ardor e paixão em um segundo do que em todas as fantasias de Severo juntas conseguiam reunir. Até que na última noite...

Severo sentiu o rosto esquentar só de lembrar, e resmungou para o prato vazio, fazendo com que Minerva e Hagrid o olhassem com curiosidade.

— Ela vai voltar logo, Severo. Anime-se. – Minerva disse, interpretando erroneamente a carranca dele.

Hermione havia ido para a França passar o Natal com os pais, e enquanto Severo adoraria passar o feriado com ela, entendia perfeitamente que ela precisava estar com eles. Mas não era isso que o preocupava. Não mesmo.

— Logo, logo nossa Hermione está de volta, professor Snape – Hagrid disse com a boca cheia, fazendo Severo se distrair um pouco das suas inseguranças. Ele temia que a equipe de professores não aprovasse o relacionamento deles, mas incrivelmente – ou não – todos já sabiam. E adoravam.

— Obrigada, Hagrid. – Severo disse, aproveitando que todos já estavam bem intoxicados de vinho élfico para notar sua saída.

— Ah, e Severo!

Merda.

— Sim, Minerva. – ele suspirou dramaticamente.

— Não deixe suas inseguranças te impedirem de ser feliz. – e com uma piscadela, Minerva voltou para o assunto na mesa dos professores, deixando o mestre de poções totalmente atordoado para trás.

E, sim, ela estava certa.

Ele amava Hermione com todo o seu ser, e ela o amava de volta. Mas e se ele não fosse o suficiente? Severo sabia muitas coisas da vida, mas como se relacionar não era uma delas. Ela aguentaria o seu mau humor? O seu sarcasmo? Sua personalidade? É claro que ele já sabia a resposta para todas essas perguntas, e era um retumbante ‘sim’. Hermione já aturava e amava todas essas coisas nele desde que se tornaram amigos. Mas essas perguntas mascaravam a sua real preocupação. A que ele tentava veemente não pensar, não falar em voz alta, que era:

Severo Snape era virgem.

Sim, virgem.

Ele nunca havia tocado uma mulher. Na verdade, ele só havia beijado algumas poucas vezes antes de beijar Hermione, quando era adolescente, e depois a vida simplesmente o consumiu. Não havia tempo para sexo, não havia tempo para o prazer. Ele passara metade da vida achando que amava uma mulher, e a outra metade se culpando pela morte dela. Sem falar que ele não era o mais agradável dos homens, nem o mais bonito, e a sua personalidade também não ajudava.

“Hermione é louca por estar comigo”, Severo pensou em voz alta, deixando o copo de whisky de lado para se olhar no espelho. Ele via um cabelo que, embora menos oleoso, ainda era muito fino, muito preto, muito sem graça. Via uma pele que, sim, estava mais rosada e menos pálida, mas o que mais? Seus dentes eram um pouco tortos, seus olhos, muito escuros. O corpo não era mais tão magro como durante a guerra, mas também não era escultural. Além disso, tinham as cicatrizes. Muitas, na verdade. E a pior de todas pouco acima do colarinho, uma linha vermelha e ainda visível mesmo sob os feitiços de desilusão.

Ele temia que se Hermione o visse assim, tão exposto e vulnerável, ela correria. Severo sabia que não deveria julgá-la de maneira tão superficial, mas eram suas inseguranças levando o melhor sobre ele. E se ele fizesse algo errado? E se só ler incansavelmente sobre o assunto não o ajudasse quando Hermione estivesse na sua frente ou, Merlin ajudasse, embaixo dele, nua? E se ele paralisasse?

Sua mente imediatamente o levou para a noite anterior, em que os beijos ficaram mais intensos que os anteriores, e antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso Hermione estava montada em seu colo, sua língua na dele, dedos delicados segurando sua nuca, os seios pressionados firmemente contra o seu peito... Deuses. Como ele queria tocá-los, prová-los.

E tudo estava indo muito bem até que Hermione moveu os quadris para sentir sua ereção, e ele não aguentou. Severo veio como um adolescente, o orgasmo mais poderoso da sua vida com a mulher de seus sonhos que, na verdade, era real. Mas logo a culpa e a vergonha o inundaram e antes que Hermione pudesse perceber ele a pegou com facilidade, embora bruscamente, e a colocou no sofá, levantando logo em seguida para tentar esconder o seu embaraço.

Severo deu um boa noite apressado e saiu do quarto – que a propósito era dele – com os pensamentos nublados e a perna bamba de desejo, mas se sentindo o homem mais patético. Como ele iria olhar para Hermione novamente depois disso? De certa forma ele estava até aliviado que ela não estava no castelo, pois só assim conseguia pensar racionalmente. A resposta óbvia era: converse com ela, seja sincero. Mas a verdade era muito patética. Um virgem de 40 anos? Certamente daria um filme. A opção mais segura seria afastá-la, para que ela percebesse a impropriedade de estar com alguém como Severo Snape, e assim ele poderia mergulhar na própria miséria novamente, lamentando a oportunidade perdida. Ou então el-

— Eu posso ouvir os seus pensamentos daqui. – uma voz suave e conhecida o fez saltar.

— Hermione? – ele perguntou, chocado. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para estar com os seus pais?

— Sim, mas eles perceberam que a minha mente e coração estavam em outro lugar. – ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Eu não entendo... – Severo estava completamente chocado que ela estava aqui, que tinha voltado para ele. Especialmente depois da maneira que a noite anterior havia acabado.

— Mas eu entendo agora. – Hermione disse, séria.

— Entende? – Severo fez de desentendido, cruzando os braços sobre o peito na tentativa de se proteger.

— Entendo porque tem se afastado. No começo imaginei que você estava tentando evitar o meu toque, porque todas as vezes que eu tentava ser mais...bem, ousada, você se afastava. Mas eu sentia o seu desejo por mim, então não podia ser isso. Depois pensei que você pudesse ter algum trauma em ser tocado. Uma guerra faz isso com as pessoas. Mas então, eu beijei você o tempo todo nos últimos dias e você pareceu gostar.

A cada passo que Hermione dava para mais próximo de Severo, suas barreiras iam desmoronando. Ele não podia pensar claramente com ela tão perto dele, desvendando tão bem os seus disfarces.

— E a que conclusão você chegou? – Severo finalmente perguntou.

— Do que você realmente tem medo, Severo? – ela perguntou de volta.

— Eu certamente não tenho medo, Senhori-

— Não ouse me chamar de Senhorita Granger, Severo! Já superamos isso a muito tempo! – Hermione estourou, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte ao ver Severo se encolher, demonstrando claramente o quanto o assunto o deixava vulnerável.

— Você tem medo de se entregar completamente para outra pessoa, medo de que eu veja você. Mas eu já vi você. Tenho visto você por muito tempo, e te amado com todo o meu ser. Então, fala comigo, Severo. Por favor. – ela pediu suavemente, suspirando aliviada quando viu que ele cedera.

Aproveitando a deixa, Hermione tocou a mão dele, sentindo-o tremer com o toque. Novamente aliviada por Severo não ter recuado, ela o levou até o sofá, esperando pacientemente que ele contasse o que estava os impedindo de seguir em frente.

— Você não entende. Eu não... Eu nunca... Merlin. – ele praguejou, seu rosto em chamas. E a visão do Severo tímido, sem palavras, veio como um tapa para Hermione.

— Você já fez isso antes? – ela finalmente perguntou. E quando Severo olhou para todos os lugares, exceto para ela, Hermione entendeu.

— Eu sei que é risível – Severo resmungou, ainda olhando para o chão.

— E por que seria risível?

— Um homem na minha idade que nunca tocou uma mulher? Hermione... – ele riu sem humor.

— Severo, olha para mim. – Hermione pediu, segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos delicadas. – Só uma coisa importa: você quer estar comigo?

— Nunca quis tanto uma coisa em toda a minha vida. – a sinceridade crua fez Hermione ofegar.

— E você quer me tocar?

— Sim.

— E quer que eu te toque?

— Eu... – Severo tentar desviar o olhar, mas Hermione o impediu.

— Sim ou não, Severo.

— Sim. – a palavra veio num sussurro, mas carregada de desejo e promessas. A voz trêmula dele era tudo que Hermione precisava para beijá-lo completamente.

Então ela o beijou. Como se a vida de ambos dependesse disso – e talvez dependesse. Porque não havia a menor possibilidade de felicidade num mundo em que não estivessem juntos. Quebrando o beijo suavemente, Severo tocou sua testa na dela e afastou um dos cachos rebeldes da sua testa, seu coração saltando com a visão da pele corada de Hermione.

Era perfeito.

— Eu amo você, Hermione – ele sussurrou, espalhando vários beijos pelo rosto dela, sentindo a pele macia sob seus lábios e se deliciando com a sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

— E eu amo você, Severo – ela sussurrou de volta, abraçando-o. – E nós não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

— Mas eu quero, Hermione. Quero tudo com você. Mas esse corpo... tenho cicatrizes. Muitas cicatrizes. Você é jovem, brilhante, linda. Está desperdiçando seu tempo comigo. – A primeira reação de Hermione foi se ofender pelas palavras de Severo, mas ela rapidamente se conteve ao olhar para a expressão genuína no rosto dele. Não era um jogo, era real; todas aquelas coisas horríveis que ele pensava de si mesmo eram preocupações verdadeiras, inseguranças firmemente encravadas na cabeça dele, e que não se dissipariam com facilidade.

— Entendo suas inseguranças, Severo. Sei que não duvida dos meus sentimentos por você, mas preciso que entenda de uma vez por todas que estou aqui e nada vai mudar isso. – ela sorriu, buscando o olhar dele.

— E se eu fizer algo errado? E se você não gostar? E se...

— Severo – ela interrompeu o fluxo de inseguranças dele com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo – Isso é absurdo. É impossível que eu não goste do seu toque.

— Mas...

— E quanto as cicatrizes – ela se levantou, ganhando o olhar curioso de Severo – também tenho as minhas. Veja – Hermione disse quando puxou a manga esquerda para mostrar uma fina linha rosada no antebraço – queimei ajudando meus pais na cozinha quando tinha 12 anos; e aqui – ela apontou para um outro traço rosado no pulso – outro incidente na cozinha.

Severo riu da total inaptidão culinária de Hermione a medida que ela contava a história por trás das queimaduras, mapeando outras ao longo do braço e pulando propositalmente a marca deixada por Bellatrix para um outro momento.

— E esta foi quando caí do balanço no parquinho do bairro. Tinha 4 anos, e desde então não suporto alturas. – Severo tocou a pequena e quase imperceptível cicatriz na testa de Hermione, e os dois trocaram olhares para a ironia da situação.

— Pelo menos não parece um raio. – Severo disse sarcasticamente.

— Claro que você não poderia deixar passar essa – Hermione riu, passando para a próxima cicatriz. – Esta foi no Ministério, no quinto ano.

— O Departamento de Mistérios – Severo sussurrou, e Hermione assentiu.

— Dolohov me atingiu com uma maldição e fiquei incapacitada pelo resto da batalha. Foi Neville quem pegou minha varinha e me tirou de lá.

— Não sabia dessa parte. – Severo disse, olhando para ela – Sinto muito por não ter chegado a tempo, Hermione. – Severo disse, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela e fazendo-a estremecer com a força do seu olhar.

— Não foi sua culpa, Severo. – Ela sorriu fracamente, tentando afastar as lembranças daquele dia fatídico. Mas antes que ela pudesse passar para outra cicatriz, sentiu o toque de Severo em seu ombro, traçando delicadamente a linha prateada com a ponta do dedo. Hermione estremeceu com a força do momento, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de parar o fluxo de emoções que a inundaram.

— Eu sinto mesmo assim – o sussurro dele contra a sua pele a fez arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. – Posso... posso te beijar aqui? – a voz dele era uma mistura de insegurança, expectativa, medo e desejo.

Hermione assentiu, não confiando em si mesma para formular uma resposta coerente. E se ela achava que beijar Severo era o paraíso, não estava preparada para a sensação dos lábios dele deslizando contra a pele sensível da clavícula, tomando todo o tempo no caminho até o pescoço enquanto as mãos a seguravam pela cintura. Hermione podia sentir, pela trepidação nos lábios, o quanto ele estava nervoso, e ela se perguntou vagamente se deveria dizer algo para encorajá-lo, para deixá-lo mais confortável, mas qualquer intenção se dissipou no ar quando ele finalmente falou, a voz baixa e rouca, sedutora e tímida, a mistura inebriante que a fazia queimar de prazer, a pergunta que ela tanto sonhou em ouvir:

— Posso fazer amor com você, Hermione?

— Deuses, sim! Você não se atreva a sair desse quarto, Severo Snape. – ela praticamente rosnou, jogando toda a cautela para os ares. Ela queria esse homem, e se ele a desejava como ela, por Merlim, ela o teria.

Antes que Severo pudesse reagir, seus braços estavam cheios de Hermione: o cheiro, a pele, os beijos... era inebriante. E num súbito momento de realização e autoconfiança, ele decidiu que podia até não ter experiência, mas tinha o instinto e muito material de leitura armazenado a seu favor – além, claro, da bruxa extremamente disposta no seu colo.

No seu colo!, a mente de Severo gritou, fazendo-o acordar do transe. Ele a segurou pela cintura e girou o seu corpo sobre o dela até o meio da cama, se deliciando com a sensação indescritível que era tê-la embaixo dele. Seus lábios tocaram os dela num beijo de tirar o fôlego, e antes que ele perdesse a coragem deixou uma das mãos vagarem pela cintura dela, mapeando seus contornos sobre a blusa. Ousado, ele soltou um botão, depois outro, e outro, até que o tecido leve abriu e revelou uma pele levemente dourada, suave ao toque, e seios pequenos protegidos por um sutiã de renda preto.

\- Hermione? - sua recém confiança quase vacilou.

\- Estava decidida a seduzi-lo hoje. – Hermione sorriu, embora o seu rosto estivesse em chamas.

\- Merlim— Severo estremeceu de prazer. Ela tinha colocado a bendita peça para ele. Ele! Foda-se a insegurança, foda-se tudo. 

Ele esticou seu corpo longo e magro em cima de Hermione, ambos gemendo com o contato, e Severo começou a distribuir pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço até o topo dos seios, ganhando mais confiança à medida que os gemidos dela aumentavam. Que coisa extraordinária, Severo pensou, que ele pudesse tirar tais sons de uma mulher. E não qualquer mulher, mas a que ele amava.

Ainda incapaz de acreditar totalmente que ela estava ali, embaixo dele, seminua, Severo buscou seu olhar em busca de permissão para tocá-la mais intimamente, e o coração de Hermione quebrou com a constante insegurança dele.

\- Você pode me tocar onde quiser, Severo. Não me importo. – e para provar o seu ponto (embora já estivesse mais do que provado), ela levou uma das mãos dele até o inchaço suave dos seus seios, fazendo-o pressionar com força. Ela se divertiu um pouco com a expressão em choque dele, mas qualquer indício de humor se perdeu quando ele apertou um seio e beijou o outro por cima do sutiã, porque Hermione estava perdida para o mundo. Definitivamente e completamente perdida. E a partir daquele ponto em diante ela soube que não precisaria mais dar permissões ou orientações, eles aprenderiam sobre o corpo um do outro apenas com o som tranquilo do vento batendo nos vitrais do quarto, a lareira crepitando e os gemidos e sussurros de amor como fundo.

Severo voltou a atenção para a boca de Hermione antes de puxá-la com ele para uma posição sentada, nunca quebrando o beijo. Suas mãos calosas tocaram o fecho do sutiã e, embora Hermione pudesse sentir que estavam um pouco trêmulas, ele fez a pequena peça deslizar facilmente dos seus ombros estreitos enquanto ela o ajudava a desabotoar a camisa, impaciente para sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua. 

E, deuses, não era nada como ela imaginava que seria. Ele era realmente muito magro como ela suspeitava, mas seus braços eram fortes ao toque. O seu peitoral, onde ela tantas vezes sonhou se aconchegar, era firme e aveludado, vários pelos escuros contrastando com a pele pálida e fazendo o caminho do pecado até o umbigo e além. Lindo. Hermione não podia esperar nem um segundo para sentir o gosto dele na sua boca, mas sabia que deveria ir mais devagar para não assustá-lo. Era a primeira vez dele, e Hermione queria que fosse perfeito.

Interrompendo o beijo, ela se afastou sem quebrar o contato visual, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele enquanto deitava na cama, os cabelos castanhos e cheios espalhados no lençol branco e os seios rosados se intumescendo ainda mais na mistura de excitação e do ar frio de noite. Com um aceno, suas roupas debaixo também foram embora, e em meio segundo ela estava completamente nua e a mercê de Severo Snape.

Decidindo que ele merecia ser provocado um pouco – afinal de contas, ela esperava por aquele momento a quase quatro anos, Hermione deslizou as mãos pelo próprio corpo enquanto afastava as pernas uma da outra, abrindo-se totalmente para ele. Ela nunca se sentira tão selvagem, livre, poderosa e bonita quanto naquele momento, sob o escrutínio dele, a figura escura e imponente ajoelhada nos pés da cama, bebendo a visão deliciosa dela, seu núcleo escorrendo de desejo por ele, implorando pelo toque dele.

Era demais.

Severo nem confiava em si próprio para uma magia sem varinha simples que era tirar a própria roupa, então ele tropeçou nas próprias calças e cueca, jogando-as displicentemente no chão. Ele ardia pela mulher maravilhosa a sua frente. Hermione era a criatura mais linda, mais requintada, e o que ele poderia fazer a não ser se juntar a ela? E assim ele fez, tentando ignorar o seu coração que parecia querer sair pelo peito e as mãos que tremiam como um adolescente.

Eles precisaram de um momento para se recompor do choque que era sentir pele com pele, calor com calor, coração com coração; a medida que a surpresa ia se dissipando para dar lugar a névoa de prazer e desejo, Severo retirou os lábios dos dela para colocá-los no outro seio, sugando e mordiscando o mamilo, fascinado pela maneira em que se intumesciam com o seu toque enquanto Hermione gemia e se contorcia embaixo dele.

\- Severo – ela ofegou, puxando os fios negros e escorregadios dele enquanto lutava para falar algo coerente. Era impossível, ela decidiu, especialmente porque no momento em que ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa o bruxo taciturno em cima dela espalmara sua mão esquerda entre as coxas, provocando, até que finalmente um dos dedos escorregou entre as suas dobras, pressionando aquele ponto que a fez gritar.

\- Deuses! Severo, eu... Merlin! – ela engasgou, incapaz de se mover ao sentir a língua dele seguindo o caminho do um umbigo até chegar na parte interna das coxas, soprando suavemente os cachos molhados entre as suas pernas.

Mãos grandes espalmavam seus quadris quando ela sentiu, finalmente, a língua dele onde ela mais desejava. O primeiro toque foi rápido, tímido, como se estivesse testando o efeito que teria nela, como se temesse machucá-la. Mas Hermione deixou a cautela de lado para agarrar o couro cabeludo dele com força, encorajando-o a continuar.

Mesmo sem ter a força para abrir os olhos Hermione podia sentir o sorriso de satisfação dele na sua pele, e instintivamente seus quadris se movimentaram mais fundo na boca de Severo, buscando desesperadamente por um alívio que estava prestar a estourar. Mas ela queria esperar, queria vir com ele dentro dela, se expandindo entre as suas dobras molhadas e escorregadias, sentindo o prazer dele escorrer dela.

— Severo! – Hermione apertou meios às cegas os ombros dele, num sinal claro de que ele parasse.

— Fiz algo errado? – a voz de Severo era baixa e insegura.

— Não! Deuses, não! – Hermione o puxou para um beijo, sentindo o seu gosto na boca dele. – Quero vir com você dentro de mim.

Antes que Severo pudesse reagir, Hermione tocou a extensão do seu membro ereto com a palma da mão e o guiou para entrada, ambos estremecendo de prazer.

— Merlin – Severo rosnou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Hermione.

— Eu quero olhar para você Severo – ela sussurrou, tocando suavemente o queixo dele. Hermione sabia que ele ainda estava tímido e se sentindo muito exposto, mas ela precisava vê-lo, mostrar o seu amor, seu desejo, sua entrega. – Por favor.

E com o pedido simples Severo levantou o olhar e fez amor com ela. Lento. Suave. Intenso. Ele entrou nela devagar, receoso no início, mas Hermione empurrou o quadril em busca de mais contato, fazendo Severo soltar um rosnado que a fez estremecer de prazer. Desejando sentir o corpo de Severo ainda mais fundo, Hermione enrolou as pernas ao redor dele, dando mais acesso, e o membro dele se expandiu completamente dentro dela, fazendo-a engasgar com a sensação de completude.

— Porra – ela soltou, incapaz de articular em termos mais bonitos. Severo, no entanto, estava perdido demais nas sensações para falar. – Mais forte, Severo.

Ele saiu e entrou nela uma, duas, três vezes, preenchendo-a mais e mais a cada estocada. Os gemidos de ambos se misturavam ao som dos seus corpos em movimento, suas peles pegajosas do amor que faziam brilhavam a luz do fogo, mas tudo que conseguiam perceber era a presença um do outro, a realização de que estavam tão próximos quanto possível.

— Hermione, eu-

— Dentro de mim, Severo. Por favor, quero que você goze dentro de mim.

— Deuses. – ele estremeceu, não aguentando mais se segurar. Com uma das mãos ele tocou o clitóris dela, massageando rapidamente enquanto seu pênis a penetrava fundo.

— Me fode.

E com essas palavras, eles gozaram. Ambos completamente perdidos um no outro, na sensação de transcendência. De amor.

Severo desabou sobre ela, tremendo, e tudo que Hermione tinha forças para fazer era traçar a ponta dos dedos pelos braços dele, envolvendo-o num abraço.

Eles não tinham noção do tempo quando as respirações finalmente voltaram ao normal, e Severo rolou para o lado, trazendo Hermione para deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Foi Severo quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Deus, como eu te amo. Você é... uma força da natureza. Você me faz o homem mais feliz, Hermione.

Sua voz era pouco acima de um sussurro, e Hermione sorriu contra a pele dele, se aconchegando ainda mais no abraço.

— E você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo, Severo. Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir tão desejada, tão amada. – ele beijou a testa dela, cobrindo-os contra o ar frio da noite.

— Meus pais estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo formalmente – Hermione falou depois de um tempo – como meu namorado.

Ele fez uma careta para o adjetivo, o que não passou despercebido por ela.

— Tudo bem, então – ela riu, beijando o peito dele – amante? Amigos com benefícios? – ela riu mais, se divertindo com a brincadeira. – Que tal... won won? Ou então-

— Esposa.

— O que?

— Seja minha esposa. Minha mulher. Minha amiga. Meu amor.

— Severo, eu-

— Case comigo, Hermione, e me faça o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo. – ele beijou a mão dela, olhando-a intensamente. E o que Hermione poderia responder?

— Sim. Sim, sim, sim! – ela pulou em cima dele, beijando-o e o deixando completamente sem fôlego. – Eu te amo, futuro marido.

— E eu amo você, futura esposa.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem não diria sim?!


End file.
